This invention relates to photo processing machines, and in particular to apparatus for automating the recycling of developer and fixer chemicals in such machines.
In my co-pending applications Ser. No. 07/775,917 filed Oct. 15, 1991 and Ser. No. 07/617,522 filed Nov. 23, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,858, I described systems for recycling photographic developers and fixers. The present invention relates to further ways to provide for recycling of such photographic chemicals in photo finishing equipment.
One problem the occurs in recycling of photographic chemicals is the buildup of salts that can act to inhibit the photographic fixing process. Such a buildup can be avoided by redilution of the used fixer with new fixer while continually removing a portion of the used chemicals.